kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Veela
.]]Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids, reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They were meant to have an affect on one of Buddygirl1004's future stories, but this was likely discontinued. Appearance Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful human female Caucasians. Their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Veela are also known as nymph-like creatures in Slavic mythology, who have power over storms and often like to torture mortals with them. They live in meadows, ponds, oceans, trees, and clouds. They may be the ghosts of women who drowned, especially those who were betrayed by their lovers. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape-shift into swans, snakes, horses, falcons, or wolves. The voices of the Veela are as beautiful as the rest of them, and one who hears them loses all thoughts of food, drink or sleep, sometimes for days. Despite their feminine charms, however, the Veela are very fierce warriors. The earth is said to shake when they engage in battle. They also have healing and prophetic powers and are sometimes willing to help human beings. Culture The culture of the Veela dates back to around 30 B.C. It is in the Veela culture to have arranged marriages, though these are usually for the Veelengamot, which is a group of 24 families who are in charge of making the laws of New Veeland. Language The Veelas have their own language called Veelanese. It was spoken in Old Veeland and as the centuries passed, the language wasn't spoken as much. Now the VSA is demanding it be brought back and spoken again. The VSA are known to strictly enforce the language upon the Veelas and enforce the use of it when communicating. Not everyone speaks it religiously, and the VSA is fine with it, as long as it is used when greeting, signing off, and when giving condolences. The VSA believe that by making them use it for little things, they can help spread it so it's the main language of the Veelas. Sang mutage A sang mutage is a blood exchange between a Veela and another creature. It is one of the ways to enter New Veeland. It is also highly illegal, and if you're caught, the punishments are from a year in the jail's dungeons to death. When Eva gets kidnapped, Sector L, Sector V and a few other operatives will have to do blood exchanges with the Veela operatives. Veela Walind The Veela Walind (pronounced Way-lind) is the high prophesiser of the Veelas and is usually one of the most important members of the Veela society, under the queen. A new Walind is chosen when the current Walind dies. When the Walind dies, the spirit of the Walind flows out of the Walind where it will wait for the new Walind to be chosen. Once the new Walind is chosen, the spirit enters the newly made Walind. The Forsaken The Forsaken is a term used by the Veela to describe the offspring (or how they like to call it "the spawn") of a Veela and a Kredlin. They are considered outcasts even with Vielin running through their veins, they are still considered as forsaken. The Kredlins don't see it like the Veelas do, they don't really care if the two species interbreed. Descendants Those who are descendants of Veela have powers of shape shifting and storms. Their moods affect their local weather. The strength of their powers are based on the Veela in which they are descended from or the richness of Vielin and blood in their veins. Another contributing factor are prophecies made by the Walind of the Veela. The descendants of Veela are mostly girls, since the genes favor girls. In a survey done by the VSA, girls take up a total of 75% of the Veela population, leaving 25% of the Veela population as males. Due to this imbalance, more and more Veelas are breeding with humans. This could lead to the dying out of the species. Known Veela Descendants *Joli Mort *Noire Sangsue *Jaune Chevreau *Melee Espion *Eva Roberts *Claudia Cainteoir *Tricheur Menteur *Tricheuse Menteur *Gabe Quarks *Eric Roberts *Morgan, Athena. Sophia, and Buddy Utsukushii *Morgan Uno Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Crossover Characters Category:Benders Category:OCs Category:Veela Category:Spirits Category:Races